


[F4F] Warning: Click At Your Own Risk

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [17]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fdom, Fingering, Gorgeous Rapist, HARD, Hacker, Lesbian, Rape Fantasy, Threats, Virgin Listener - Freeform, gwa, rough, script offer, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You see a title like this and you just have to check it out huh? Well, remember, internet is not safe... You may get hacked and raped by some horny and crazy woman, in your own house.
Relationships: Female/Female
Series: FDom [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 16





	[F4F] Warning: Click At Your Own Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fantasy. I do not support or tolerate rape in real life. Rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL first of all.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under teh age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.

[Laugh]

Oh you foolish *FOOLISH* girl...

You just had to click that, didn't you...

You see a title like that and you just *HAVE* to check it out huh?

Especially if it got some of your favorite tags too...

[Laugh]

How should I say this...

You. Are. *FUCKED*

[Laugh]

You're probably like "what the fuck is she talking about"

Well, let me explain then...

See, this is not just a regular, normal audio. No, no, no.

We're actually on live right now.

That's right, you heard it correctly.

Aww, your facial expression is so cute, you are sooo confused right now.

[Laugh]

Why did you throw your phone away like that?

I enjoyed watching you through that little phone camera...

You have a beautiful face...

[Laugh]

Look at you, trying to exit from the audio now...

What happened? You was so eager at first...

You got all comfortable on your bed, closed eyes and everything...

You didn't expect any of this, did you?

Well, the title did warn you...

Now it's too late, I took a complete control of your device honey...

[Laugh]

You can't do anything, I made sure of that.

What do I want?

Well, I want a lot of things.

Like everyone, I want some cool shiny jewels, money, fast cars, fancy clothes...

But right now? In this moment? I want you, baby.

I've been wanting you for a looong time now and...

You should know that I *ALWAYS*... get what I want.

So I made this fake soundgasm website, which immidiately affected your phone with my virus.

The reddit post on GoneWildAudio is a trick too. Only you can see that post. I hacked one of the admins and did a little magic.

You may see some upvotes, comments and whatnot but it's all just bots. I made all of that just to grab your attention easier.

Pretty smart, right?

A-Uh, don't even think about calling the cops...

Trust me, you don't want to piss me off.

I have pictures of your family pulled up...

If you care about them, then I suggest you don't mess with me and don't do anything stupid.

Cause otherwise... I'll be forced to visit them *AND* you...

And it won't be a very friendly visit either.

Got it?

Good girl.

Now hold on, I need to do something real quick.

Don't go anywhere.

[Pause/Silence for a little while]

Hey! Behind you!

[Hit the listener with something and the listener losses conciousness]

[Pause for a little while]

[A few gentle face slaps with a pause between each and saying "wake up"]

Finally... 

Open those beautiful eyes for me...

Hey, hey! Watch your mouth now sweetie...

See this gun?

Yeah, you don't wanna hear that thang talk baby...

And I'd hate to hurt you...

But I will if you don't behave.

Huh?

[Sigh] 

Seriously, how many times are you gonna ask me the same stupid question?

I already told you what I want... but okay, lemme say it again, and louder...

I. WANT. YOU.

I mean, isn't it obvious? Why else would I tie you down to the bed and have you naked?

See these toys over there on the table?

Guess who they are for...

[Laugh]

Sh sh shh...

You're gonna like it, don't worry.

I mean, I probably won't be too gentle because I like to play rough but... yeah.

Either way you don't have the power to stop me, so I'm just gonna do what I want in the end.

I'm gonna make you scream...

I'm gonna make you beg...

[Laugh] Oh yea, you're gonna be so much fun to play with...

Look at that body...

You're so beautiful...

Those titties of yours...

This cute face...

Your soft hair...

Those eyes...

Those lips...

And of course, the most important...

That gorgeous... *GORGEOUS* pussy of yours...

Me and your pussy have a very naughty date today...

[Laugh]

Oh shush! You're annoying me with all those stupid whimpers.

Isn't this what you wanted anyways?

Isn't it better to transfer GoneWildAudio tags into real life? Isn't this a fantasy come true for you?

Oh, you're not really about it in real life?

Well, I don't really care, honestly.

[Sigh]

Listen, don't make me pull out my knife!

You brought this on yourself. The title warned you and you took the risk anyways. Now you're fucked. It's life, you know?

Just take it like a real woman and shut the fuck up.

I Wish you could've seen how easy and quick the process of finding your house location was.

God, stop moving around so much, you're not getting out of these ropes, I made sure of it. 

Seriously, there's no point trying.

[Sigh]

[Pause]

[Loud face slap] *I SAID STOP*!

You know what bitch? I wanted to try being gentle with you, I was really considering it.

But now? Nah, fuck that, I'm gonna give you the worst treatment you can possibly get.

You pissed me off with all this misbehaviour.

I thought we'd do some foreplay first, but now I just wanna get naked, put on my strapon on, and fuck the shit out of you.

And that's the fuck I'm about to do.

[Taking her clothes off in a fury, aggressively throwing them on the floor]

Oh yea, I can see the fear in your eyes now. Don't worry, me throwing my clothes everywhere like this is nothing yet.

Wait until you see the size of my strapon [Laugh]

You're about to really witness what it's like when I'm angry.

But I wanna taste you first.

Yes, yes, that means what you think that means.

[Fast/aggressive pussy licking]

What, you wasn't ready for that?

Well, that's too fucking bad.

[Continue to lick pussy]

Come on, what's wrong? This is your fantasy, remember?

Getting raped by a gorgeous woman like me is your fucking fantasy, how come you're begging me to stop licking you?

What's the matter princess? Are you scared of me?

[Laugh] Good.

[Continue licking pussy]

I think you want me to finger you, what do you say? Should I?

No? Oh well, too bad, cause I do. I'm gonna put those fingers deep in your cunt and fuck you with them.

[Sticky sounds of hard/fast fingering]

[Laugh]

I love watching you squirm and hear you beg like this...

[Moan] Yea, take it bitch!

[Continue fingering and licking pussy at the same time]

I bet you are fucking close...

Isn't that right, slut?

[Slap pussy]

Don't you dare bitch, you're not allowed to cum yet.

Not until I say so.

Let's give your pussy a little break...

Hmm...

I calmed down a little now but...

I think you need to be punished for making me mad earlier...

But what should I do...

[Pause]

Oh, I think I got an idea.

See those nails of mine?

They're pretty right?

They're also pretty sharp...

I think I'm gonna draw some lines on your body with them...

Oh yes, I am going to...

[Laugh]

[Moan and add the sound of nails scracthing bare skin slowly]

Shh...

Take your punishment like real woman...

Shh...

Pathetic, how is rape your fantasy, and you can't even take a little pain? I'm not even pressing hard enough to cut your skin...

[One last scratch]

"Ouch! Oh my god! Stop! Please! No!" [Laugh]

That's how you sound...

I'm not gonna lie though, it makes me wet...

Makes me wanna [Moan] touch myself...

[Moaning for a little bit as shes masturbating]

[Laugh] That's funny...

You said you didn't want this, but you watched me play with myself for what, a whole minute?

If you truly didn't want this, you would turn your face away and close your eyes.

My body is too good for you to look away huh?

You don't even need to say anything...

I know you love every second of this...

I hope you're gonna like what I'm going to do next...

[Picking up her strapon from a box or something]

[Laugh] I told you this was coming...

Lemme give you a closer look at my strapon...

See how big it is?

It's *HUGE*...

[Moan] I almost wish that someone could fuck *ME* with that thing...

But... fucking you will be just as juicy.

And I hope you are prepared because...

You know I'm gonna push it all the way in you, right?

That's right... you're gonna take the whole length...

You're gonna be a good whore for me, aren't you...

What?

[Burst out laughing]

Do you really think I give a *FUCK*... about you being a virgin?

Cause I don't.

I don't care if you never had any dildo inside of you before.

I'm still going to ram this whole thing into you.

[Laugh] Don't beg me...

[Face slap] Shut up!

[Whispering aggressively] I'm gonna fuck you as hard, as fast, and for as *LONG* as I want, and you're gonna love it.

[Whispering aggressively] *UNDERSTAND*?

Good... good girl.

Lemme put it on for you...

[Putting strapon on]

There we go...

How about you suck it first?

How about I smack your face with it.

[Hit face with the strapon]

[Laugh]

You like that? Huh?

Now suck my dick, slut.

Come on, open open open.

[Pause]

I said OPEN. YOUR MOUTH. AND SUCK. MY FUCKING DICK.

NOW.

[Laugh] Yea, that's better...

But I know you can take it deeper...

Come on, swallow that big cock, take it down your throat...

[Pushing it down the listener's throat]

[Laughing]

Okay, okay, breathe...

We don't want to choke you to death now, do we?

Alright, enough of that sweet stuff...

Time to destroy that little pussy of yours...

[Laugh]

Oh yeah, squirm...

Come on, give your best shot...

Try to get free, come on!

[Laughing as he's watching listener squirm]

Aww, that all you got?

Well, if that's all you got... then I hope you don't mind me entering you.

[Moan] Yea, feel how my huge strapon is stretching your tight little virgin hole?

[Moan] And that's nothing yet, lemme push it deeper into you.

[Moan as she pushes the strapon deeper]

[Laugh] What are you acting for... we both know you want this...

You should just stop whining and moan for me instead...

Unless... you just do that, because you know it's gonna make me fuck you harder...

I'll give you what you want baby.

[Start to pound listener's pussy and moan at the same time]

That's right, fucking take it!

Take it take it take it!

[Continue pounding listener's pussy and moan]

Ey! What the fuck are you looking at!? How dare you look away from me!

[Face slap] Fuckng turn your face to me, look at me...

I want you to remember exactly who raped you.

I wanna be in your head for the rest of your life after this.

And I'm going to be...

You definitely won't be able to forget this!

[Bites listener's neck hard as she continues to fuck her]

[Laugh]

Aww, did that hurt? Poor baby...

[Face slap]

You're not gonna cry, are you? [Laugh]

Oh, that's right... get mad... get angry...

Fuck you gonna do to me girl?

[Face slap] Huh?

[Face slap] Huh!?

[Laugh]

You're so fucking hot and sexy and weak, I could fuck you like this all day!

[Continue to fuck listener and moan]

Come on, don't you feel like cumming for me?

Doesn't it feel good to have me pound that virgin pussy of yours like no tomorrow?

I know it probably also hurts but...

You know you want it all, deep inside you know you do...

[Face slap]

Admit it!

Yeah, I knew it...

All of the girls I've raped before has been the same...

At first unwilling...

And then once I start playing with you, you are just *HOPING* that I don't stop and let you cum...

Ain't that right?

All of you girls are secretly the biggest sluts...

That's why I put that reddit post, with all of those naughty tags.

I knew it would work on you.

[Moan] And now you're mine...

[Continue fucking listener and moaning for like 1 min maybe with occassionally saying stuff like "Take it" or "Do you wanna cum for me?" etc]

You want me to let you cum? Huh?

Say it.

Beg me to let you cum.

Pitiful... come on, you can do a better job girl

That's better...

Alright then, go ahead...

Cum all over my big cock!

[Continue fucking listener and moan for a little bit more and then stop when listener reaches orgasm]

Oh yea... that's it...

That's my good girl...

Did you enjoy that release?

Say it.

Good girl...

[Laugh] You look like a mess right now, I love it.

Wew! Well, that was a nice little session. [Laugh]

I think I'm gonna give you a little break and...

Come back for you in a couple minutes.

We still haven't tried some of the others toys that I brough for you...

The vibrator, some anal plugs...

Oh yea you hear it right, I said anal plugs.

Oh shush, did I not tell you I don't care about your "first time" bullshit?

You're all naked and tied down to the bed, you're a fucking toy for me to play with.

And I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want, just deal with it.

Oh I'm gonna leave the gun on the table here for the time that I'll be gone, just to remind you to not try doing anything stupid.

[Laugh] 

I'll be back shortly...


End file.
